1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate to product packaging and shipping boxes, and more specifically to detecting mishandling of product packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mishandling of packaging may occur during shipping of expensive, bulky, or sensitive equipment, causing concern for recipients of that equipment. Some existing product packaging contain visual indicators on the exterior of the product packaging (e.g., “this end up”, “do not push here”, etc.) to signal to a sender of a package that some orientation, or force applied to the packaging is appropriate in view of what is being shipped.